


inappropriately hot

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flaily Madara, Humor, M/M, Madara Uchiha Is an Idiot, Madara enjoys it (but he'll never admit it of course), Thirsty Madara, Tobirama Is A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: “HASHIRAMA,” he roars, “HOLYFUCK!”“Madara?" Hashirama says, unusually calm as he sits on his desk amid mountains of paperwork like the childish idiot that he is. "What’s wrong, are we under attack?”Glaring at his confused-looking best friend, Madara lets out what’s been bothering him for the past two excruciating months.“WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR BROTHER SO HOT?!”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 28
Kudos: 412





	inappropriately hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts), [antukini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/gifts).



> just a little thing inspired by the amazing Kaiyaru's upcoming artwork *-* and sleepysensei's enablement which is seriously going way too far, i wanna sue
> 
> (unedited, written in 30 minutes, i'm so sorry for everything don't mind me)
> 
> in any case, hope you enjoy! :3
> 
> (also feel free to join the [Founders Era discord](https://discord.gg/MqXQMPj) where the madness happens :D)

Madara is in pain.

His life is in shambles.

Reality falls away into a mesh of confusion and indignation as his morning, which had started so well, with delicious inarizushi and a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Tōka about the merits of their favorite murder weaponsーthe ideal morning comes crashing down as Tobirama godsdamned Senju walks past him on the street, sporting a tight-fitting black outfit that does nothing to hide the enticing ripple of his muscles, leaving only the tantalizing column of his neck exposed.

Madara’s mouth runs dry. Breathing becomes a chore. His brain is momentarily empties itself before exploding with a flurry of far too inappropriate thoughts about the man who’d almost killed his little brother.

(The little brother who’s dubbed himself Tobirama’s best friend now, but the fact is unimportant. Madara hates Tobirama’s guts and that is how things were, are and _should_ be, and yet the universe insists on making him suffer through this madness.)

It’s unacceptable. Even more so, since this exact fucking scenario has been repeating itself almost daily now, and Madara cannot and _will not_ stand for this a moment longer.

A couple of shunshins and lots of cursing later he kicks open the door to the Hokage’s office, chakra raging like an uncontrolled forest fire to match his anger.

“HASHIRAMA,” he roars, “HOLY _FUCK!_ ”

“Madara?" Hashirama says, unusually calm as he sits on his desk amid mountains of paperwork like the childish idiot that he is. "What’s wrong, are we under attack?”

Glaring at his confused-looking best friend, Madara lets out what’s been bothering him for the past two excruciating months.

“WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR BROTHER SO HOT?!”

Hashirama’s face stays mostly passive, and a raised eyebrow his only answer to Madara’s _matter of life and death._

“Well?” Madara demands. “I can’t fucking stand this anymore! Can you tell the fucking bastard to stop wearing thatーthatーthe clothing, heー” Madara swallows heavily, feeling a damnable blush warming his cheeks. “The inappropriate clothing!” he spits, for lack of any fitting adjective other than _sexy._

Another uncharacteristic gesture for Hashiramaーthe idiot fucking smirks. As if Madara’s suffering is entertaining for him to watch. And just before Madara launches into a rant about his offensive behavior, Hashirama disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving none other than Tobirama grinning at him from where he’s _sprawled_ ーin quite the indecent posture, Madara notices, and in the _same_ fucking attireーon the Hokage’s desk.

Madara stammers as his mind goes blank again.

“I heard you loud and clear, Madara,” Tobirama says, tone laced with unbridled derision. “Unfortunately, Anija has a severe case of procrastination today, so I’m acting as interim Hokage until Mito finishes beating some sense into him. So,” he drawls, smirk growing wider as Madara starts hyperventilating, “you can discuss the matter of my... inappropriate hotness, as you put it, with me personally.”

“N- _no,_ ” Madara tries, voice barely audible as he chokes out incoherent sounds amid sparse words, “I-I, uh, a _joke,_ that was aー”

“A joke?” Another raised eyebrow. “And here I believed you had a problem with my clothes. I can divest myself of them if you’d like.”

“YE-Iー _NO!_ ” Madara screams just as his mind rages, _YES._

Oh, gods. He is in pain. His life is in shambles. And the one escape attempt Madara tries for ends up with Tobirama grabbing his collar and keeping him in the suddenly too small space of the office.

“There’s no rush, Madara,” Tobirama chides, eyes glinting with amusement, “I just want to talk.”

Coming to terms with the disaster his life has crumbled into, Madara utters a heart-felt,

“ _Fuck._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! :3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louiserandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
